Everything's going to be alright
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: When we meet. Clach. Hope you like.


Enjoy!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes, or anything really. How pathetic.

* * *

The park was empty of kids, the dark night chasing them to the sanctuary of their homes. A breeze would come by every now and then, stirring up leaves and blowing them along softly. There was a figure crouched behind a bench, covered in the shadows somewhat, and the only thing you can make out properly was blonde hair.

Blue eyes scanned the sidewalk both ways, alert and ears strained to here any and all sound. Closing her eyes for a second, she turned and leaned her back against the bench, rresting her head on it and sighing slightly.

_Where is he_, she thought, running her hand through her hair.

Her head perked up as she cought the faint sound of rubber against concrete, and she peaked her head out quickly, eyes focused on the person heading towards her. Grinning, she ducked down as he rested his bike on the front of the bench, and queitly followed him as he walked across the grass to the park.

_He won't know what hit him_, she thought, smirking. Speeding up, she wrapped an arm around his stomach, pinning his arms to his sides and clamped a hand over his mouth. He stopped moving and glanced down to look at the hand on his face, recognizing the sight and bucked against her quickly, stepping away from her.

Claire straightened and looked up at Zach, blue eyes miffed at the wrong turn her plans had taken, and stuck out her tongue.

"Real mature," Zach said, reaching forward to grab her hand and tugging her along to the park.

"Like you know how to be mature," she snorted, quickening her pace slightly so she could walk next to him. He just shook his head and swung their hands a little, watching them before turning his head to look at her. Her gold hair was down and a little wild, brushing against her chest lightly and curling at the ends.

His eyes roamed down and took in her light beige shirt and cargo pants. Zach's grip on her hand tightened and he tucked his free hand in his jacket, a little self-conscience of his own attire, which consists of a black jacket, black shirt, and black jeans. He knows he's always going to be a little self-conscience around her.

_She does that to people_, Zack thought fondly.

Claire glanced at Zach and blinked at the smile on his face, his eyes not looking at anything in particular. Claire pinched him and his swerved to look at her, his free hand rubbing the abused area.

"What was that for."

"That was for being wierd."

Claire laughed and ran toward the swings, a bounce in her step and looking generally happy. Zach smiled, it was nice to see her happy.

"Zach, hurry up," she called from the swing, kicking her feet to get her moving. She taped her fingers on the chain and watched his agonizingly slow pace. "My dad still clueless about you, you know," she said watching him. He just nodded. "That's good to know."

"Zaacchhh, push me, please." She added a pout for show, knowing he couldn't resist. Zach just smiled and hurried behind her before the swing came back, and pushed her. Claire laughed and threw up her legs, her body flying forward, and her hands keeping her grounded.

_Dad use to push me_, she thought dimly, her laughter gone and her exagerrated movements stopping.

How could he do this to me, she thought miserably, her fist tightening around the chain, her knuckles turning white. She hung her head to hide, her hair covering her eyes to hide her tearing eyes from the world.

A stray thought crossed her mind.

_What if he took Zach_.

Claire's heart constricted and tears started pouring from her eyes.

The swing stopped and a hand lifted up her chin gently. She looked up into the concerned face of her secret boyfriend, him kneeling before her, and an arm around her waist.

"Are you okay," Zach brushed some tears away with his fingertips, cupping her face in his hands.

"I, I'm okay," She tried smiling, her lips wobbling before she choked out a sob and threw herself in his arms, clinging to him tightly. "No," she whispered, soaking his shirt.

Zach wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, cooing words in her ear and telling her that everythings going to be alright, okay.

Pulling apart, Zach took her face in his hands and kissed her, before helping her off the ground. Claire made a whimper of protest but followed allowed him anyway.

Zach sat on the swing and helped Claire straddle his lap, kissing her before she burried her head in his shoulder and clung to him.

Zach grabbed the chain and whispered, "Everything's going to be alright," before taking them into the air.

* * *

Doesn't Clach rock.  
I personally think that Zach is really Hot!  
If you review I shall be the happiest person alive, and i'll give you a surprise. 


End file.
